I've Always Wanted To Walk You Home
by laceration
Summary: Todd's now in high school and is doing his best to be independent. Sadly, that doesn't solve his problem for attracting trouble—particularly of the bullying kind. However, he believes he has more pressing issues, such as being unable to face Pepito... more specifically, after a dream he had involving the other.


Rain showered down sprinkling droplets against the pavement. The sky a blinding grey with thunder rumbling from far off. Todd looked around, teens bustling by with umbrellas in hand, feverish for their weekend plans.

A part of him felt ashamed for not having made any friends yet, while the other part remained more concerned with what he'd do throughout the weekend. Dinner with Pepito's Father always a scary thought, and spending another weekend stuffed in his room, already drilling holes of boredom throughout his head. But those were the least of his worries right now—escapism flitting through his twitchy feet.

The secondary school he attended, having over three different exits. Normally he'd exit out the front, but an incident at lunch had him scrambling to reroute his way home. Anything to avoid a beating is the way Todd looked at it… even if that meant walking the extra hour to get to his house… even if that meant exiting out the school's west wing. And much to his dismay, the area was as crowded as the front. He gave a heavy sigh. He'd even forgotten his umbrella…

Staring at his shoes in quiet debate, Todd decided to move to the brick fence that lined the stairs and landing. The last thing he needed was to bump into another student, enacting a replay of what'd happened in the cafeteria.

He looked about nervous, as if expecting for his newfound bully to emerge from the crowd. At times like this he would've pulled out the ball of stuffing he'd ripped from Shmee, but since the start of secondary, he became convinced he needed to stop carrying him around. You know… that whole spiel on growing up and becoming more independent? It was what he'd been practising all summer, until finally he was able to go through his first week without him—his first week of secondary. But now? Now he felt he was in danger of a relapse he'd never recover from. The becoming of a man-baby forever doomed to carry his homicidal trauma soaking teddy bear. He shivered at the thought. And as much as he liked Shmee… the whispers enticing him to bring about everyone's demise, were nice not to hear.

He looked from the rain showering down more so than before, to the few students that remained meandering about impatient for their rides. The school buses having left while he'd been lost in thought, the west wing's lights flickering off from lack of motion in the halls. It was safe to assume his bully had grown tired of waiting, but Todd knew well that assumptions often led to disasters. And while the thought of going back for his umbrella grew more tempting by the minute, he wasn't so keen on risking any surprise run-ins.

Poking the tip of his shoe against the pavement, another rumble of thunder sounds off in the distance. This one closer, seemingly coming for him, and his anxiety for the approaching storm begins to sprout. He should've left with the earlier swarm of kids—the ones waiting for rides, now practically all gone. But if he made a dash, got to the nearest bus stop and got on for the remaining hour home…

Todd fished around in his pockets. Nothing. All change used up for a lunch he didn't even get to eat. Maybe he could ask the last kid for a ride…? He shook his head vehemently. Even thinking about it seemed out of the question with all the possibilities of what could go wrong. And as if on cue, a van pulled up with the last kid hopping inside. The van speeding away—tires splashing in the puddles that'd begun to form.

Alone, Todd now realized that the rain showed no signs of stopping and had no intentions of remaining light. The showers that'd been calming at first, now pelting with a cold air rising to envelope him in its mist. Shivering, he rubbed the bumps that'd formed on his arms. It was at times like this he wished his Parents were more attentive.

Watching as the rain fell harder—the tang its droplets made against the staircase's tin roof, gave way to an echo that made Todd uncomfortable. The anxiety of the situation gnawing at him, as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Until finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Exhaling, he readied himself to dash. If he could just make it to the bus stop, maybe he could sneak on with a group of people. And if not… at least he'd be closer to home.

Giving his body a shake in an attempt to rid the anxiety, Todd propelled himself forward when a clap of thunder resonated throughout the sky. He jumped, squeeing loudly as he lost his footing and began to fall backwards.

Bracing himself for the impact with cement—strong hands grabbed hold of his waist, breaking his fall.

Eyes growing wide, Todd whipped his head in alarm to the person lifting him back on his feet.

"¿Estás bien, Amigo?"

Brushing the other's hands off, Todd stuttered, "I-I'm alright…"

It'd been awhile since he'd seen the Antichrist, despite having dinner with his family so often over the summer. Not that he didn't avoid it when he could… it's just… when Pepito arranged the plans with his Parents, Todd didn't have much of a say. And now—even though they were attending the same high school—they only shared an English class together. Todd had been ecstatic—hope rising at leaving the grisliness of his public school days behind, lost in the wake of making new friends. But Pepito on the other hand… had been left glum and feeling infuriated at whoever made the schedules—going so far as to try and switch his classes. Miraculously, Todd had been able to talk the other out of it, but that still didn't stop the Antichrist from searching for him during lunch, or waiting for him after school. Todd felt guilty as he knew his avoidance was why he'd been seeing so little of the other… but he couldn't bring himself to face him. Not after a month of failing to make friends, not after… not after—

Todd felt a heat rush to his face. To be friends with the Antichrist… he had yet to know what to make of that. But to be thinking of him the way he has been—it was wrong… wasn't it?

"Amigo… you grow quiet. What's the matter?"

Fidgeting, Todd did his best to keep the images from overrunning his mind—laid out like a picture book for Pepito to see. Normally he was good at keeping the other from reading his thoughts, however as of late, the act seemed almost futile. The images of intimate things the two of them could do together, snaking their way around his head—squeezing tight the more he tried to avoid them. Todd wasn't sure when the thoughts had first began, but he supposed it started with a dream he had over the summer. The both of them laying side by side on his roof, stargazing in the warm mid-summer night. Pepito whispering secrets unyet known to man, as Todd allowed the starry scene and hushed knowledge to lull him to sleep. Then their fingers had found each other—intwining and rubbing. Pepito leaning in close, caressing him with only love as their hands glided over the other's skin, beneath clothes, over lips—until they were inside touching the other's soul. The act leaving them lying entangled and sweaty—Pepito finishing by placing kisses over his eyes.

And when Todd awoke, it was to the feeling of wet sheets, soaked through with his sweat and ejaculation. He wasn't able to look at Pepito for nearly a week after that. The other's physical development (thanks to puberty) making it none the easier for Todd to keep his eyes away. The Antichrist's kind and protective demeanour toward him, only solidifying his reason for feelings having formed. Still, looking at Pepito now… Todd knew he couldn't continue to avoid him.

"It's nothing… um… I'm fine."

Pepito's brows curled into a slight look of hurt—the expression gone in a blink, leaving Todd to question if he'd really seen it. Then he noticed the red of his umbrella, poking out from the other's backpack.

"You've got my umbrella…" He said dumbfounded.

The Antichrist seemed to perk up at this.

"Si. I'd noticed you'd forgotten it when I left to search for you." Pepito then reached behind pulling the umbrella from his bag, handing it out to Todd. Gingerly he took it and noticing that Pepito didn't have an umbrella of his own. He wondered if he should offer to share, but the thought was short lived as the boy could always teleport himself home.

Examining the umbrella, Todd blurted out, "Are you leaving now?"

The question seemed innocent enough, but came out dismissive. Scratch that, he came off as rude. He didn't even thank his friend and now he was regretting ever engaging them at all.

Mumbling a quick '_never mind_,' and '_thank you_,' Todd opened the umbrella as a shield to hide his embarrassment behind. When he decided it best to leave and lifted the so-called 'shield,' a mismatched pair of eyes stood only inches away, staring intensely.

Startled—Todd slammed his hands to his mouth to stifle a squeal. The umbrella dropping, with Pepito advancing until he found himself backed up against the stairs brick fence.

"You've been avoiding me, haven't you…?" The Antichrist said quietly.

Dread pooling in the pit of his stomach, Todd nodded without removing his hands. There was no sense in lying to the other—the avoidance plain to see—his thoughts sure to betray him.

"Why?" Came the simple question with a not so simple answer. And without meaning to, Todd screamed in his head.

_"Why…? Why?! You're the Antichrist and your Dad's the Devil! You kill and it's scary! Will you kill me if I do something you don't like?! I don't want to sell my soul!" _

Pepito's face dropped and in that instant, Todd realized what he'd done—his thoughts having rung loud and clear for the other to hear. Moving his hands to clutch at the chest of his shirt, Todd stammered but couldn't get the words out. He needed to apologize—wanted to apologize.

"Do you mean that…?" Pepito didn't move an inch and desperately Todd shook his head, 'No.'

"You're confusing me… your sentimientos don't match up with your thoughts at all…" The Antichrist muttered, features of frustration crossing over his face. "Have you made a new friend? Are they the one filling you with doubt? Do you… like them…?"

Todd picked up a sort strain in the other's voice at the last question and his nerves went into overdrive. He could feel the anger beginning to emit from Pepito and it made him feel sick. He wanted to say that he_,'had no other friends_,' and to '_stop speculating and making yourself upset_,' but again the words wouldn't come out—his thoughts overrun with fear at what Pepito might do if he continued to think his Amigo was being manipulated. A manhunt, probably, and Todd couldn't take it anymore. He had to show the other and before he could think twice—he slammed his forehead into Pepito's. The Antichrist connecting with the depths of his mind almost instantly, and Todd could feel a force pulling his most hidden memories to the surface. His dream from over the summer, playing like a movie reel for the both of them in a dark cinema. He watched as Pepito's eyes grew wide—his gaze one of someone lost in a daze, seeing farther into something than what was really there. The look both intrigued and perturbed Todd, as he'd never before seen his friend become so engrossed. Then his expression started to shift—his face becoming unreadable. Breathing hitched, Todd felt regret and fear course through him—the anticipation for what the other's reaction will be, becoming too much to bear. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to take anymore of this—anxiety overwhelming his senses. And just as he was about to shove the other way… Todd felt Pepito gently remove his forehead from his. A silence now oozing between them, as Todd couldn't bring himself to look. He felt sick to his stomach with shame and fear and guilt. Would Pepito hate him? Be disgusted and blow his brains out? Or would he leave him alone to endure life's hell? Todd thought he was going to hyperventilate and just as the gears in his mind began to grind like a train gone off its tracks—Pepito spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me…?"

Face growing hot, Todd dared to open his eyes as they swelled with tears. The Antichrist a blurred mess from the waterworks beginning to stream down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I thought you'd hate—" A hiccup interrupted him and Todd moved to clear his vision, only to have Pepito grab hold of his shaking hands.

"I could never hate you—much less forgive myself if I brought harm upon you." Slowly he let go and began wiping the tears for him. "I was upset because I thought you loved another."

Staring wide, Todd stood in shock. "You thought… I liked someone else?"

"Si." Pepito answered, wiping the last of the tears away. "I felt feelings of love emit from you whenever I was near… but grew confused when your pensamientos didn't add up. So… I'd thought you'd found another." A smile then crept up onto his face. "I'm relieved you only wish to do those things with me."

Blushing, Todd averted his eyes—a shyness taking hold at realizing Pepito had enjoyed what he'd seen. But…

"D-does that mean…?" He started.

Nodding, Pepito cupped his hand around the side of Todd's face. "I've loved you for a long time now, Amigo. Do you truly feel the same about me?"

Todd was at a loss for words. Never in a million years had he'd thought Pepito of all people would be confessing to him. Never had he thought the Antichrist could love anyone such as him. When he pictured Pepito with anyone—and picture he had many times—it was always with a woman of intelligence and elegancy, having a likeness to Mrs. Diablo in personality—warm, charismatic, inviting. Never someone like himself, who was frail and cowardice with their imagination always running off.

Swallowing hard, his cheeks turning a deep shade of pink—Todd pushed himself to look Pepito in the eyes. His heart beating fast at the gentleness of their expression—the hint of a fond smile played across their lips.

He couldn't help but stare in awe. The smoothness of their skin and the bones that jutted from underneath, creating a flattering depth to his face. His mismatched eyes disturbing upon first glance, but quickly absorbing you into their intensity. Todd released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and in what Spanish he knew, said quietly, "Te amo tambien."

Pepito glowed—his vampiric teeth revealing themselves as he snaked his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him close. Their faces mere inches apart—Todd's heart hammering against his chest.

"Puedo?" Pepito asked—his breath ghosting over the other's lips. Nodding shyly, Todd's eyes became hooded in a transfixed daze. It was as if his energy had been sapped along with his worries. He tried to remember if he'd ever been this weak for the other, but watching as Pepito leaned in, all his thoughts seemed to jumble into nonexistence. Pepito's lips gently pressing against his, and it was only then Todd felt how truly cold he was. The taller boy picking up on this as well—pressing him more tightly to his chest, as Todd huddled his arms between them, his fingers feeling the lock and chain hung around their neck.

He wanted to know what the other was thinking as their lips moved lovingly against each other's, but he didn't have to wait long to find out. Pepito's tongue lapping at Todd's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Todd opening his mouth slightly, as he felt a pleasant warmth invade—the Antichrist exploring over his teeth and tongue, before settling on licking at the roof of his mouth. The sensation ticklish and strange, causing Todd to squirm in the other's embrace.

Feeling a smile tug at the other's lips, Todd shut his eyes as Pepito maneuvered his head for deeper access. A heat overtaking his face as he felt his tongue be gently bitten and sucked.

It both astonished and left him fluttery at how careful Pepito was. The soft precision of his actions leaving Todd comfortable—any fear the storm had instilled, now ridden from his nerves as he snaked his arms around the other's neck.

Actions coming to a halt—Pepito's smile grew wide and Todd couldn't help but smile himself. The butterflies in his stomach causing small giggles, as he felt the skin behind the other's head and toyed with their hair.

"What's so funny, Amor?"

"I like the way you feel."

Pulling away slightly, Pepito began giggling himself, until the both of them fell into a light fit of laughter. The two staring fondly at the other once the giggling had subsided.

"Will you come over for dinner?"

"Stovetop?"

"Si."

Resting his head against Pepito's chest, Todd hummed to himself—feeling, feeling, feeling… until his fingers found the hem to the neck of Pepito's shirt, massaging the fabric. His other hand roaming over the taller boy's shoulder—a crusty patch making his fingers freeze.

"What is that?"

"Hm?"

Pepito looked to where Todd's fingers had stopped—his expression one of someone lost in a pleasant dream.

Todd lifted his head to inspect the patch. It's shape blotchy—and after taking a closer look—it's colour a deep burgundy against the black of Pepito's shirt. Immediately Todd recognized the stain as dried blood.

"What did you do…?" He whispered. His hand squeezing and un-squeezing as if trying to figure out a way to pick up the stain.

Sensing the other's discomfort, Pepito snapped out of his trance.

"What's wrong?"

"What did you do?" Todd repeated—eyes wide with worry.

Pepito grew silent and Todd knew in that moment that the blood belonged to a fellow high schooler. Shmee's sarcastic response imagined effortlessly, even though he'd left the stuff bear at home.

_"Of course it belongs to a student! You really think the Antichrist would let a measly teen lay a hand on him?" _

Todd recoiled at the obvious statement. Apparently he didn't need Shmee to tell him these things—their voice already so ingrained in his head that he could come up with the other's commentary himself. Then it clicked. Pepito's disappearance after lunch and why he hadn't run into his newfound bully after school.

"You beat him… didn't you?" Todd asked in realization—a strange satisfaction he hadn't expected washing over him.

"He needed to be taught a lesson."

Pepito's expression shifted into one of concentration, as if mulling over what to say next. But when he continued to remain silent, Todd dared to ask what he feared.

"Is he…?"

"No." Pepito answered—latching onto the question as if his thoughts were getting him nowhere. "I remember our discussion well. But if he were wise… he'd have checked himself into a hospital."

Todd grimaced, unable to keep the gruesome possibilities of what Pepito might've done at bay. The Antichrist having quite the creativity, but in a hobby that wasn't so beneficial to others—especially those he decidedly made his canvas. Still, Todd was grateful to know the other had kept their talk in mind, even after all these years. The two having been in the 5th grade, when a group of kids had tried to kick them off the swings. Pepito's wrath no stranger to Todd at that point, but still an ugly sight to lay witness to. And before Pepito could zap the group into oblivion—Todd had grabbed hold of his arm, begging for him to stop. Remarkably the other had listened, even going so far as to allow himself to be led to the schoolyard's fence. There—and only there—did Todd then gently tell Pepito of how he should not kill every person that upsets him, and that he should instead, try to talk things out. Pepito had listened intently up until the end. His only condition? That he got to kill whoever didn't listen. After that Todd had watched the other do their best to follow his advice, with

only subtle reminders being needed sparsely.

Giving a sigh of relief, Todd felt his shoulders relax. He'd be able to rest easy tonight, knowing Pepito hadn't butchered his—would've been—bully. But that didn't explain the satisfaction he felt at the other having pummelled the larger teen for him.

"Thank you…" He said, surprised at his own gratitude—something he rarely gave to his murderous friend.

Expression softening, Pepito slid his hand against Todd's until their fingers intwined.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Amor."

Blushing and averting his eyes, Todd felt a small smile tug at his lips. The guilt for the satisfaction he had felt dissipating.

"Come." Pepito urged, pulling him close while reaching for the umbrella. "We should leave to pack your things."

"Pack…?"

"Si. I want to spend the weekend together."

Todd's heart skipped a beat. He'd had sleepovers with Pepito, but never for more than a night. The thought of spending an entire weekend with him leaving Todd both excited and terrified, as they were now…

"Um… Pepito…?"

"Yes?"

Todd paused as he was unsure of how to ask what he wanted—Pepito continuing to lead him down the stairs, swinging the umbrella open as they stepped into the rain. His pale skin contrasting against its red—a clear excitement evident on his face, that Todd couldn't help but marvel at.

"Never mind." He chuckled.

Eyeing the smaller boy carefully, Pepito gave a slight look of confusion.

"Are you sure, Amor?"

"Yeah…" Todd giggled. "Are we not going to teleport?"

At that, Todd slowly watched the excitement return to Pepito's face—their arm seeming to move the umbrella further above their heads.

"No, I thought it'd be nice to walk for a change. Besides…" Pepito smiled wide, "I always wanted to walk you home."

Todd stared in wonder—a heat burning through his cheeks that he tried hard to ignore. Never had he seen someone look so joyous—let alone expected to find such a look on the Antichrist himself. To think it was over something so simple too.

Todd smiled at Pepito—wide and uncontrollably—as he moved to allow the other to wrap their arm around his shoulders. A lightness forming in his step, as the two of them began their walk, listening to the patter of rain against their umbrella.

The best part? Todd didn't have to say a thing. His excitement for this weekend, about how much his love for the other had grown—all emitting well—unhindered for Pepito to sense—and he was happy. His hope for their future swelling, as he pressed himself closer to Pepito's warmth.


End file.
